¿Me ves?
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "-Yo también puedo verlos. Deambulan por todas partes. Aparecen en los sueños de los vivos. Quieren irse, pero todavía no pueden." "Ey, Soul, ¿me ves?" OneShot. SoulxMaka.


Hola, soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí traigo mi décima historia a esta página, el octavo one-shot, y el cuarto one-shot que es de Soul Eater^^

En realidad, este one-shot lo escribí y lo subo con la idea de conmemorar algo. ¿El qué? Pues que hace un año, me cree la cuenta en FFnet!^^ **Cumplo un añito aquí**!^^ Estoy sumamente feliz… T^T

Y, bueno, tras una semana realmente estresante por culpa de los exámenes (aun sigo de exámenes… -.-), por fin puedo sacar un poco de tiempo.

Espero que les guste, sinceramente. Es cierto que se acerca Halloween, pero, el tema de este one-shot no da miedo ni mucho menos! Aunque podría tratarse de algo de Halloween… (escribí este one-shot a principios de mes! =P)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**¿Me ves?**_

-¿Ves lo que te decía? Hacer caso al despertador y madrugar no hace mal a nadie.

-…No vuelvas a poner la alarma a ese maldito aparato.

-Oh, vamos, Soul, ¡es por tu bien! Ya es hora de que asistas a "todas" las clases del día. Si no te decides a llegar, será demasiado tarde.

"_Siempre es demasiado tarde"_

Bostecé.

-Nos vemos luego, Wes. Para cuando vuelva, espero que eso que llamas despertador esté en un radio de veinticinco kilómetros de mi habitación.

-Date prisa, o volverás a llegar tarde.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices, literalmente. Le insulté, pero lo más probable es que mi hermano mayor no lo oyera.

Suspiré. Me puse los cascos y dejé la música fluir, mientras me hacían polvo los tímpanos, por mucho que me hayan dicho que tengo que cuidar mis oídos. Aunque, en realidad, a mi familia lo que más le importa son mis manos, mis dedos, esos que son capaces de tocar tan magistralmente un soberbio instrumento musical como lo es el piano. Aunque ya no lo hacen igual que antes…

Odiaba madrugar, y por esta razón habían quedado atrás tres despertadores con serios problemas en su funcionamiento, por el simple hecho de que los había roto, ya sea por golpes contra el suelo, pared, por martillazos…

Pero claro, ahí estaba el bueno de mi hermano Wes para meterme en mi habitación un reloj con la alarma puesta a las siete de la mañana mientras yo dormía plácidamente.

"_No, plácidamente, no"_, nunca conseguía dormir bien, es por eso por lo que terminaba siempre por dormirme de madrugada y, por tanto, llegar tarde a clase. Pero poco me importaba, y los profesores ya estaban acostumbrados.

Las torres del Shibusen se recortaban en el cielo aún por despertar. Hasta el sol estaba todavía durmiendo.

-¡Soul, viejo! ¿¡Eres tú! ¿¡No has llegado tarde!

-¿Tienes fiebre, Soul?

-…Eso preguntárselo a mi hermano.

En realidad, lo extraño era que, Black Star, uno de mis mejores amigos, también hubiera llegado a su hora.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿Tirarte un cubo de agua helada?-preguntó Liz.

-Eso fue la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas? Soul vino de muy mal humor.

-Pues hoy también parece de mal humor.-comentó Patty.

-Siempre parece estar de mal humor.

-Y estaré de peor humor como no me dejéis en paz.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo, me quité los cascos y me senté en mi sitio.

Tsubaki sonreía.

-Buenos días, Soul.

-Buenos días, Tsubaki. Parece que, como siempre, eres la única que dice cosas con coherencia.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!-exclamaron irritados Black Star y las hermanas Thompson.

Solté un bostezo.

-Nada.

Kid rió.

-Y tú no te rías, ¿quieres?

-Haré lo que crea oportuno.

Y esto era así un día, y otro, y otro también. ¿Desde cuándo esto es así con mis amigos? Antes no lo era…

"_Sabes perfectamente desde cuándo"_, ah, sí, desde hace dos años. En realidad, era yo el que había cambiado. Yo no les pedía que hablaran conmigo, por mucho que me molestara, pero aún así lo hacían.

-Soul, tío, ¡pareces un viejo cascarrabias!-por eso siempre me llamaba "viejo"…-¡Y solo tienes dieciséis años!

"_Deberían ser catorce"_

No me molesté en contestarle, y agradecí (luego no, claro) el hecho de que el profesor acabara de entrar por la puerta.

Dio vueltas a su tornillo. Esbozó aquella sonrisa que hacía que todos quisiéramos quitársela a golpes, al menos en lo que a mí respecta.

-Bien-Stein miró a la clase de hito en hito-¿Qué o a quién diseccionaremos hoy?

"_Estoy harto de esto"_

*.*.*

-Soul, viejo, ¿te vienes a los recreativos? Las chicas quieren comprar no sé qué tonterías de estética y ropa y cosas de esas. Kid y yo planeamos matar unos cuantos marcianos-esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona-¿Te apuntas?

-Lo siento, Black, pero paso.

-¿¡Qué! Joder, tío, nunca te apuntas a nada.

-Entonces no sé por qué me sigues invitando.

-Déjalo-le dijo Kid a Black-No tiene caso. Seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer…

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Mejor y más importante que estar con su dios y señor!-me miró y señaló-¿¡Qué te traes entre manos!

Le mostré mis manos vacías. Temblaban ligeramente. Aún me dolían…

-Nada.

-A lo mejor tiene por ahí alguna chica.

Fulminé a Kid con la mirada. Este me miró con desdén. Nunca me había ni le había caído bien. No sé por qué desde hace tanto tiempo hemos estado en el mismo círculo de amigos.

"_Ya no existe ese círculo para ti, Soul"_

-Oh, sí, ¡claro!-Black Star, como siempre, no se entera de nada… Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo…-Seguro que es una pecho plano o algo por el estilo-rió-¡Nunca has tenido buen gusto con las chicas, tío!

Le pegué un puñetazo.

-Joder, ¡casi me rompes la nariz!-le sangraba.

-Entonces no la metas donde no te llaman.

Y me di la vuelta y me fui.

Volví a ponerme los cascos para amortiguar la realidad que quería entrar en mí por medio de mis oídos. Aquella a la que no quería escuchar…

Ya no les considero amigos, porque prefiero estar solo, pero siguen insistiendo, pero no tardarán en dejarlo. Debo estar solo…

"_Solo con mi soledad"_, y con mi música.

Tal vez intente dormir un poco cuando llegue a casa… De todas formas, no pensaba hacer los deberes que nos había mandado Stein. Además, es el único momento en que estoy solo en casa, porque Wes vuelve más tarde de la universidad. Y en cuanto a papá y mamá…decir que en estos momentos están en un viaje de negocios, aunque tampoco es como si me importara mucho…

"_Porque estoy harto de que me agobien con preguntas, dulces, regalos y clases de música"_, ¿es que nadie me puede dejar tranquilo? Ni siquiera mis amigos, mis padres, mi hermano… ¿Nadie?

Alguien pasó frente a mí, pero entonces, cuando parecía que iba a chocar conmigo, desapareció.

Parpadeé confuso. ¿Qué había sido eso? Agh, seguro que es por culpa de Wes y su estúpido despertador, ya que no he podido dormir mucho…

-¿Lo has visto?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con una chica que me miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por un instante, mi corazón se detuvo.

-Tú…-escapó de mis labios inconscientes.

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-¡Yo!-sonrió-Yo soy Maka, y tengo catorce años.

Cabellos color ceniza recogido en dos coletas, y ojos verde esmeralda, que hacen resaltar su rostro.

-¿Me ves?-preguntó entonces.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que si te…?

-También lo has visto a él.

-¿A él? ¿A quién?

-A él.

Señaló algo con el dedo detrás de mí. Giré la cabeza y vi a aquella persona que creí desaparecida. ¿Lo había vuelto a imaginar?

-¡Es genial!-exclamó, sonriente-Puedes ver espíritus.

-¿Es…píritus?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también puedo verlos. Deambulan por todas partes. Aparecen en los sueños de los vivos. Quieren irse, pero todavía no pueden.

-Eh…-¿Acaso estaba loca?

-Esperan a poder terminar con el vínculo que los ata al mundo de los vivos.

-Vínculo…-¿Qué hago escuchando todo esto?

-Soul Evans, dieciséis años, estudiante de primer curso de bachillerato en el instituto Shibusen…

-¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme mi cartera!-¿Cuándo me la había quitado?

-Aquí tienes.

-…-¿Sin rechistar? Ya podría Black Star comportarse así de vez en cuando…

Me la guardé en el bolsillo.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-la pregunté.

-Oh, nada en especial, pero, ¡tenía ganas de verte!

-¿A mí?

-Tú puedes "ver". Con eso basta-sonrió.

"_No entiendo"_

-¿Vamos a ver espíritus?

-Oye, no sé con qué te has golpeado la cabeza, pero… Deberías ir a que te viera un médico.

Sonrió.

-Ya me vieron. Muchos médicos. Con mascarillas. Parecían agitados y estresados, como todos los adultos. Pero, no podían hacer nada por mí. Era demasiado tarde.

"_Siempre es demasiado tarde"_

Seguía sonriendo, mirándome, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-terminé por decir.

Amplió su sonrisa.

-¡A ningún sitio en especial!

"_Maka…es una chica rara"_, pero eso es algo que ya sabía desde un principio…

*.*.*

-Y… ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

-Nada, solo caminar un rato contigo-dijo, con los brazos extendidos, haciendo equilibrio con ellos para no caerse del bordillo por el que estaba andando.-Cuando no se puede hacer nada al respecto, no se puede. Por eso, mientras estemos juntos, da igual dónde estemos o lo que hagamos, porque estamos juntos. ¡Juntos!-dijo con mayor énfasis.

Suspiré.

-…Está bien. No es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer… Pero tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo, o mi hermano me echará la bronca por llegar tarde…

"_Siempre llegando tarde, Soul, nunca cambiarás. ¿Es que no has aprendido la lección?"_,… ¿Nunca es tarde para cambiar? _"Mentira…"_

-Oh, claro…-se detuvo.

Le imité, y no pude evitar quedándomela mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

Sonreí.

-Nada.

-¡Pero me estás mirando!

-¿Quieres que no lo haga?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-refunfuñó, inflando los mofletes.

Ahogué una carcajada.

-¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Te estás riendo?-se hizo más la ofendida.

-Y a pesar de decir que tienes catorce años, sigues comportándote como una niña.

Me miró largo y tendido.

-Bueno…tal vez no debería tener catorce.

"_No, claro que no"_

…No debería estar aquí.

-Esto… Se me ha hecho tarde-dije en un momento dado-Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué…?-se quejó-¿Tan pronto?

-Es tarde. Siento que sea tan tarde…

-¿Mm?-me miró con curiosidad. Luego, sonrió-¿Podré verte mañana?

-Eh…-_"No"_-…Claro, cuando salga del instituto.

-¡Genial!

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y temí que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del bordillo, pero no fue así.

-¡Hasta mañana entonces, Soul! ¡Nos vemos luego!

-…Sí, hasta luego.

-Soul, ¿qué horas son estás de llegar? ¿Ves qué hora es?-Wes me recibió en casa de brazos cruzados.

-He llegado para la hora de la cena, así que no sé de qué te quejas. Si es por el tema de preparar la cena, ya sabes que conmigo no cuentes. Cocino de pena.

-Soul, cuando padre y madre se fueron de viaje, nos dieron unas pautas a seguir, un horario, y tú no lo estás cumpliendo-parecía querer fulminarme con la mirada.

-Y tú, como buen hermano mayor al cargo, te ocupas de corregirme.

-Así es. Debes ser puntual, Soul, y tener responsabilidad de tus actos. Hacer las cosas por orden de prioridad, y así…

-…Vete al infierno, Wes.

-¿C-cómo?-el rostro serio se le desencajó.

-Estoy harto de ti y de tus estúpidos horarios y responsabilidades. Déjame en paz. ¿Es que ninguno sois capaces de hacerlo?-dije con resentimiento-Siempre igual, como con aquellas clases de piano…-callé.

Vi un extraño brillo de compasión en sus ojos.

-Soul…

Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, de todos modos.

Pasé a su lado y me encaminé a las escaleras. Me detuve un momento en un escalón.

-Ah, y no tengo hambre. Buenas noches.

A pesar de que eran las siete de la tarde.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y cerré la puerta, encerrándome en mi habitación. Me tiré a la cama, y me quité las zapatillas con los pies, dejándolas caer al suelo, y me importó bien poco si este se ensuciaba por ellas o no. Mi vista estaba clavada en el techo, como hacía dos años.

"_Todo es diferente desde hace dos años"_, ¿por qué será que tengo la sensación de estar estancado dos años atrás? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

"_-Tú puedes "ver". Con eso basta."_, ah, sí, será eso…

*.*.*

-Soul, ¿te vienes a la bolera? El que pierda debe invitar a comer algo a los demás.

-Lo siento, pero paso.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Otra vez!

-¿Acaso esperabas oír lo contrario?-enarqué una ceja.

-Soul, viejo, ¡disfruta un poco más de la vida!, ¿quieres? No consigues nada estando así amargado. ¿Prefieres encerrarte en tu casa solo a estar con tus amigos…?

-No he dicho que vaya a estar en casa. Y… tampoco que vaya a estar solo.

Me miró con perplejidad.

-¿Desde cuándo tú eres tan sociable como para hablar con alguien por iniciativa propia? Creí que…

-…Déjalo, Black Star, ¿quieres? Me voy. Nos vemos mañana-y me puse los cascos para dejar de oírle.

-Si lo hago por tu bien, viejo-me pareció oírle decir, pero no le presté mucha atención.

-En vez de gastar tu tiempo y dinero en tonterías, ¿por qué no te pones a estudiar para sacar el curso? A este paso, seguro que repites.

Me pareció oírle maldecir cuando supe que estaba lo bastante lejos como para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás tarareando?

-Música clásica-me quité los cascos.

Arrugó el ceño.

-¿Los chicos de hoy en día prefieren escuchar ese tipo de música?

-No, solo lo hago yo. Además, dicen que es bueno para mí…

-¿Porque tocas el piano?

-Porque toco el piano.

-Mm… Me gustaría oírlo.

Sentí un escalofrío.

-Preferiría que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…no me gusta tener compañía cuando toco.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo solo?-me miró con curiosidad.

"_No quiero que me escuches tocar"_

-…Sí, prefiero hacerlo solo.

-Bueno, en ese caso…-resopló, rendida.-En tal caso…-le brillaron los ojos-¿Qué hacemos hoy?

-No había pensado en nada, la verdad.

-Yo tampoco…

-¿No has tenido tiempo?-en el instante en que terminé de formular aquella pregunta me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Sonrió.

-Sí, he tenido mucho tiempo… Pero a veces es mejor no pensar.

-…Sé a lo que te refieres…

…

-¿Soul?

-Perdona, estaba divagando…-sacudí la cabeza; por un momento, mi mente se había quedado en blanco.

-¡Ah, mira, Soul, mira!

-¿Mm?

-¡Un espíritu!

Resoplé.

-A ver, ¿dónde…?

*.*.*

-¿Por qué sigues llegando tarde?

-¿Y a ti eso qué más te da?

-Porque le prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría.

-Bueno, pues yo no te he pedido que lo hagas. Y no te preocupes, fingiré que todo ha ido bien para cuando ellos vuelvan…

-No lo entiendes, Soul, no se trata de fingir. No, ni mucho menos. Se trata de que somos una familia, y después de estos dos años parece como si nos quisieras apartar de ti. Intentamos ayudarte, pero, si con nosotros no es suficiente, tal vez deberíamos volver a llamar al doctor…

-¡No! No necesito ayuda, ¿vale? Estoy perfectamente…

-Oh, sí, claro, Soul, esa es perfectamente la imagen que das.

-…Vete al infierno.

-Me temo que eres tú el me está arrastrando a ello.-me miró fijamente-¿Qué harás tú para salir de él, Soul?

Me encerré en mi cuarto de un portazo.

"_Me encerraré en mi propia soledad…"_, fingiré estar bien, solo para que todos me dejéis en paz de una puñetera vez.

*.*.*

-Ey, Soul, ¿qué te pasa hoy?

-Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo pregunto porque obviamente parece que te pasa algo.

-Nah… Solo es que estoy cansado…

-¿Cansado de qué?-preguntó con cara inocente, como si realmente no lo supiera.

-…De todo.

-¿Incluso de mí?

Desvié la mirada, incómodo.

-…Cómo sería capaz de hacerlo…-murmuré, y ni siquiera sé si me llegó a escuchar.

Ella miraba al frente.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te preguntas…-me miró-por qué sigo aquí?

Me detuve en seco.

Ella, subida como era costumbre en el bordillo que rodeaba el parque, también se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Soul…?

-…Lo siento, se me ha hecho-tardé volví a retomar el camino-Me tengo que ir…

-¡Espera, Soul!

Vi una de sus manos intentando alcanzarme, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, pero entonces… Ella tropezó.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, mi mochila resbaló al suelo y alargué mis brazos para intentar cogerla.

Entonces su delicado cuerpo aterrizó en el suelo, atravesando, sin sentirlo, mis brazos.

-Auch…-se quejó, mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

Me incorporé en el suelo hasta quedar sentado, peor fui incapaz de ponerme de pie. Me dejé caer tumbado al suelo, con la vista alzada al cielo. Tapé mis ojos con uno de mis brazos, aquellos que habían sido incapaces de tocarla. Leves carcajadas escaparon de entre mis labios.

Escuché a Maka levantarse. Debía estar mirándome.

-¿Soul…?

No respondí.

-Soul, si alguien te ve tirado en medio de la calle, va a pensar que te ha pasado algo.

-… ¿Y no ha pasado nada…?-escapó en un susurro.

-Ey, Soul, ¿aún sigues pensando en eso?

-…Cómo no hacerlo…aun si han pasado dos años… Yo…-hice una pausa-¿Por qué…después de todo este tiempo…vuelves a aparecer en mi vida?

-Soul… ¿Me ves?

"_¿Qué…fingí no ver…?"_

… … …

"_¡A este paso voy a llegar tarde!"_, si llego tarde…me matará…

-Soul-Wes entró en la habitación.

Me encontraba en calzoncillos. Se puso la mano y aguantó una carcajada al verme. Fruncí el ceño.

-¡No sé de qué coño te ríes, pero, ¿es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

-¿Se puede saber qué haces medio desnudo?

-¡Estoy en mi habitación! Y… ¡estaba a punto de vestirme!

-Ajá. ¿No me digas que no sabes qué ponerte para un día como hoy?

Me sonrojé.

-¡Vete al infierno, Wes!

Le lancé unos pantalones que, después de todo, no iba a llevar hoy puestos. Le dio un tic en el ojo cuando se quitó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo sin un mínimo de delicadez (qué poco sabe cuidar los bienes ajenos).

-Bueno, estás así porque hoy has quedado con tu novia, ¿verdad~?

-¡Sí! ¿Y qué?-le fulminé con la mirada.

Si venía a reírse de mí por no saber cómo actuar como un novio, dado que esta era mi primera vez, bien podía irse por donde había venido.

-Pues…-suspiró-Siento decirte que no va a poder ser.

-¿Eh?-le miré esta vez seriamente-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero… a que hoy no vas a poder quedar con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!-llevaba esperando este día dos malditas semanas, ¿y ahora me dicen que no puedo ir? Ya, claro…

Volvió a suspirar, como cansado de tener que dar explicaciones.

-¿Recuerdas aquella academia tan famosa de música?-calló, como esperando una respuesta por mi parte-Bueno, pues padre y madre por fin te han conseguido hoy una entrevista con uno de sus profesores, para ver si podrías o no ingresar allí el curso que viene.

-Pero… Pero dije que no quería cambiarme de instituto…

-Oh, vamos, Soul, no es como si no volvieras a ver a tus amigos y a tu novia. Además, te vendrá bien. Tienes bastante talento para la música. Dale una oportunidad. Puede que incluso te compremos un piano para ti solo…

-¡No lo necesito!

-Deja de quejarte y termina de vestirte. Dentro de diez minutos va a venir el entrevistador.-tenía intención de irse, pero le retuve un momento más.

-Y… ¿Cuánto va a durar la entrevista?

Sonrió.

-No creo que más de una hora.

Cerró la puerta. Me dejé caer en la cama.

"_Genial"_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Me quedé un rato mirando el techo…y me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Cogí el móvil (le había cargado la noche anterior para que hoy estuviera a pleno rendimiento) y busqué su número en la agenda.

"_No le va a gustar nada de nada…"_

Al cuarto pitido alguien respondió en la otra línea.

_-¿Sí?_

-Hola, Maka. Soy yo, Soul.

_-Ya sé que eres tú-rió-Tengo tu número guardado en la memoria de mi móvil._

-Ah, sí, claro…-¿Por qué me muestro tan nervioso e idiota cuando hablo con ella, y más si es por teléfono? Y eso que no la tengo delante…

_-¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Hemos quedado dentro de media hora… Oh, no será porque vas a llegar tarde, como de costumbre, ¿verdad, Soul?_

Podía sentir un aura asesina saliendo del teléfono…

-Eh…No, claro… No iba a llegar tarde…-claro que sí…-Pero, el caso es que me ha surgido algo, y me temo que voy a tener que llegar un poco más tarde, después de todo.

_-¿¡Qué! Pero si llevamos hablando de quedar para ver aquella película desde hace dos semanas, cuando la estrenaron…-se quejó._

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es que se trata de una entrevista para no sé qué escuela de música…

_-¿¡La principal de Death City!-preguntó, emocionada._

-Eh…Sí, creo que es esa…

_-¡Tienes que asistir a esa entrevista!_

-Pero…entonces llegaré tarde…-y en caso de que me acepten, no volveremos a ir al mismo instituto…

_-¡No importa!-podía imaginármela sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono-Aún queda tiempo para la sesión de cine, y, si no nos da tiempo, ¡no pasa nada! _

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_-Nada, solo caminar un rato contigo. Cuando no se puede hacer nada al respecto, no se puede. Por eso, mientras estemos juntos, da igual dónde estemos o lo que hagamos, porque estamos juntos. ¡Juntos!_

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, nos veremos más tarde. Te llamaré.

_-De acuerdo. Bueno, para no tener que esperarte todo el rato en la parada sin hacer nada… Voy a coger el metro y nos vemos en la entrada de los cines, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo ir de tiendas mientras tanto…_

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos allí.

_-Nos vemos luego. Te quiero._

Quise responder, pero ella ya había colgado.

Sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza.

"_¿Esto es lo que significa estar enamorado?"_

Me terminé de vestir y bajé al salón.

-Soul, te presento a Yumi Azusa, profesora de música.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora.-saludé educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Soul Evans-con actitud seria, respondió.

Tanto mis padres como Azusa y yo nos sentamos en el comedor, mientras de lejos, del salón, nos llegaba el murmullo de voces y música proveniente del televisor. Wes debía estar viendo la televisión, a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer.

"_Yo tengo algo mejor que hacer"_, como meterle mano a Maka durante la película.

Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en ello. Ya la vería luego… aunque dudo que me deje siquiera besarla durante la peli.

-Bien, comencemos con la entrevista…-me removí inquieto en la silla.- ¿Con qué clase de instrumentos musicales estás acostumbrado a tocar?

-Eh…Principalmente piano.

-Oh, bien, un instrumento clásico… ¿Te importaría interpretarme alguna partitura? He visto que tenéis un piano en el salón…

-Eh…Sí…claro-la mirada de mis padres sobre mí me decía que no podía decir que no, aunque hubiera preferido no hacer todo esto, porque yo estaba a gusto en mi instituto, con mis amigos, con Maka…

Cuando pasamos al salón, Wes nos dirigió una mirada fugaz, para luego concentrarla una vez más en la pantalla encendida frente al sofá.

Me senté frente al piano, y cuando subí la tapa para poder ver las teclas, sentí la urgente necesidad de que todas y cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban, esperando oírme tocar, se fueran para poder tocar yo a gusto, mi música… Aquella que nadie era capaz de comprender.

Inspiré hondo y posé mis dedos sobre aquellas teclas que se me hacían ya tan conocidas. ¿Qué debería tocar…? Empezaré con algo suave…

Mis dedos empezaron a moverse y la música empezó a fluir.

_ Noticias de última hora: Hace solo unos minutos, a las 17:36 de esta tarde de sábado, ha habido una explosión en la línea doce de metro que llevaba desde las afueras de Death City hasta el centro mismo de la ciudad. Aún no se sabe si se trata o no de un ataque terrorista, pero todos los indicios apuntan a que sí. Aún no se sabe el número de víctimas, pero la gran mayoría son mortales… _

-Wes, hijo-era la voz de mi madre-Haz el favor de bajar el volumen del televisor, ¿quieres? Tu hermano está intentando tocar el piano.

-Claro, madre.

_ Volveremos a conectar cuando se tenga más datos del incidente…_

Un sonido indescriptible inundó la sala cuando mis manos aterrizaron sobre el teclado.

-Soul, hijo, ¿qué…?

Me levanté de golpe y salí a trompicones del salón, del comedor, de la casa. Corrí casi sin aliento, sin detenerme.

Por suerte seguía teniendo el móvil en el bolsillo. Busqué y marqué.

Pii…

"_Coge el teléfono"_

Pii…

"_Vamos, cógelo"_

Pii…

"_¡Contesta!"_

El número al que ha llamado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si desea dejar un mensaje, hágalo después de oír la señal…

Cerré el móvil y volví a meterlo en el bolsillo.

Sentía que me estaba asfixiando.

"_Oh, no será porque vas a llegar tarde, como de costumbre, ¿verdad, Soul?"_

-¡MAKA!

"_Ya es demasiado tarde"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Soul! ¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!

"_Maka está muerta, Maka está muerta…"_

Uno, y otro, y otro puñetazo más. Golpeaba una y otra vez la pared, como si con eso consiguiera librarme de toda la impotencia y el dolor que me estaba corroyendo por dentro.

"_Maka está muerta, Maka está muerta…"_

…Yo debería haber muerto con ella. Pero no lo hice, porque falté a mi promesa, porque llegué tarde, porque llegué demasiado tarde…

-Soul, ¡para! Tus manos…

Terminé por fracturarme varios dedos, por lo que no pude volver a tocar el piano por mucho tiempo. No fui admitido en aquella academia de música y, aun si me hubieran aceptado, no habría asistido. Me pasé tres meses encerrado en mi casa, sin salir siquiera de mi habitación. Solo salía para ir al baño. La comida me la traían mis padres y Wes.

Las manos no terminaron de curárseme bien, y no volví a tocar el piano como solía hacer.

"_Ya no estaba ella para escucharme…"_

Me alejé de todo y de todos. Me sumí en mi propia burbuja de tristeza, culpándome una y otra, recriminándome una y otra vez, que, de haber muerto Maka, yo debería haberlo hecho con ella.

-¡Pero tú no estás muerto! Mírate, Soul, ¿¡acaso no estás vivo! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves!

Escondí el rostro entre las manos.

-…Preferiría estar muerto…

Como me mostraba reticente a salir de casa, mis padres pagaron a varios psicólogos para que vinieran a verme. Nunca se sacó nada en claro…

-Hola, Soul-sonrió-Soy Marie Mjolnir. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en tu habitación? Tus padres están preocupados… ¿No echas de menos a tus amigos del colegio?

-…

-Tus padres me han hablado…de la situación por la que estás pasando. No te preocupes, es normal sentirse así…después de perder a alguien importante. Pero, Soul, no es bueno aislarse del mundo exterior…

-…

-…Soul, ¿has ido siquiera una vez a visitar su tumba?

-…No.

-La sesión ha terminado.

Pasado el año, año y medio, creí que había conseguido superarlo…aunque solo fuera un poco. Volví a asistir al Shibusen y, de no ser porque mis padres "convencieron" al director del Shibusen, habría repetido curso, y aquello era algo que mis padres no querían en absoluto, porque querían que estuviera cerca de mis amigos.

Pero…ya nada volvió a ser como antes… Me seguía encerrando en mi mundo, escuchando música para piano que ya nunca sería capaz de volver a tocar.

-Hola, Soul.

-… ¿Qué quieres?

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Sí… Cómo pasa el tiempo…

-… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Spirit?

-Oh, bueno, verás… Quería decirte… Sé que esto debería habértelo dicho antes… y no en estas circunstancias…

-¿Qué?-fui tajante.

-Sé que…no te traté muy bien por ser…el novio de mi hija Maka-sentí un escalofrío-Siempre he sido muy sobreprotector…Y debo decir que hubiera preferido otra clase de chico para Maka…-hizo una pausa-Pero…bajo todo eso…veía que Maka era realmente feliz contigo. Por eso…-alzó la mirada y me sonrió-Gracias, Soul.

"_No quiero escucharlo"_

-A veces… Me siento muy solo, ¿sabes?

"_Yo también"_

-Maka…Maka ya no está… Y…ni siquiera…-agachó la cabeza-Kami, mi mujer, no pudo soportar la pérdida de su hija… y terminó por abandonarme a mí también… Es algo…triste, ¿no crees?

-…Sí, señor.

"_No eres el único triste aquí, por desgracia"_

-¡TÚ!

Me detuve.

-Tú…-se fue acercando a mí.

-…Hola, señora Albarn.

-¡Tú mataste a mi hija!

Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, y tuve unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

-Aquel día se supone que debía estar contigo, ¿verdad? Pero tú… ¡Tú la abandonaste! Si no lo hubieras hecho… ¡Ella aún estaría aquí! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

Tal vez nada hubiera cambiado si yo hubiera estado en aquel momento al lado de Maka, o tal vez hubiera propuesto dar un paseo hasta que empezara la sesión de cine, y entonces ninguno de los dos habría cogido el metro…

"_Tal vez Maka aún seguiría viva"_

-Soul… ¿No lo ves? Aún estás vivo…

"_Pero…ella no"_

… … …

"_¿Qué…fingí no ver…?"_

…Fingí no conocerla, fingí que no era importante, fingí no "verla"…

-Soul… ¿Estás llorando?

"_Es su voz"_, pero ella ya no está aquí… ¿verdad?

A pesar de que tenía los ojos tapados con el brazo, seguro que podía ver las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Amargas lágrimas soportadas por dos años… Dos años desde que tú te fuiste…

"_¿Fue hace tanto tiempo?"_, lo recuerdo tan perfectamente bien, que hasta resulta insultante… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?

-Ey, Soul… ¿Estás triste?

No la veía. Su voz me llegaba de lejos. Sentía que me estaba ahogando con mis propias lágrimas…

-Soul, ¿estás tan triste por mi culpa? Lo sien…

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Lo siento tanto, Maka! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-mi voz, ronca, salía con resentimiento, dolor y culpabilidad, acumulada durante los últimos dos años…-¡Lo siento mucho!

-…No tienes nada que sentir, Soul. Las cosas sucedieron así… No se puede evitar. Lo pasado, pasado está. Aunque…debo admitir que me quedé con las ganas de ver aquella película…

Solté una carcajada, aunque seguía llorando, sin poder detener aquel río de lágrimas…

-¿Tú la has visto?

"_No, claro que no"_, a pesar de haberme pasado tres días enteros intentando convencer a Maka de que la viéramos… Nunca llegué a verla. Solo traía malos recuerdos…

"_Si no hubiéramos quedado aquel día… Si hubiera estado a su lado… Si no hubiera cogido el metro… Si hubiéramos dado un paseo…Si no hubiera insistido en ir a ver aquella película…"_

"Si". No son más que posibilidades que nunca se cumplirán, porque aquel día pasó. Pasó hace dos años. No se puede cambiar el pasado…por mucho que duela.

-…Porque los muertos no vuelven a la vida, ¿verdad?

-…Si te sientes culpable de algún modo… ¡No lo hagas, Soul! No quiero que te sientas culpable por nada… ¡Vas a hacer que me sienta mal al respecto! Espera… No será esto una venganza por los Maka-chops que solía darte… ¿verdad?

Otra carcajada entre lágrimas escapó de mis labios.

-No, claro que no…

Silencio. Lloro en silencio. Escucho el aire. No te veo. No te escucho.

"_Maka, ¿dónde estás?"_

-Soul…Si tan triste te pongo…tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarme…

-¡No!

-Oh, vale-rió-La verdad es que yo tampoco podría olvidarte… Pero, tampoco es como si te fuera a pedir que me olvidaras… Es más, ¡me pondría muy triste que lo hicieras! Pero…el hecho de no olvidarme…no implica que tengas que amargarte y culparte por algo que pasó hace dos años. No quiero que cargues con esa culpa inexistente durante toda tu vida. Tienes que rehacerla, ¿sabes? No te será difícil… Seguro que Black Star y los demás te ayudan a integrarte…

-Ja, oh, sí, claro…-solté con sarcasmo-Black Star es el dios de la sociabilidad.

-Je, je, quizá tengas razón. Y…también me gustaría oírte tocar… Adoraba tu música, aunque no la entendía del todo…

-…Ya no puedo tocar…

-Eso es porque no quieres. ¿Lo has intentado acaso?

Preferí callar. No sabía qué responder.

-Y… debo admitir…que he estado…un poco triste estos dos años…porque no has venido a visitarme, ni una sola vez. Pensé que me habías olvidado… pero vine y vi que no era así.

-…Lo siento.

-¡Deja de decir eso! No es como si, cuanto más digas algo, mejor se entiende o mayor significado tiene.

-Tú y tus cosas de rata de biblioteca…

-¡No soy una rata de biblioteca!

-Oh, claro que lo eras… Quiero decir… "eres".

-Me sorprende que sigas hablando de mí en presente.-comentó.

-…-no dije nada.

Seguía sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara, aunque las lágrimas habían cesado, aunque mi cara siguiera húmeda.

-Soul… Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

-Siempre me estabas pidiendo favores, ¿recuerdas? Y si no lo hacía…me darías uno o varios Maka-chops.

-Je, je, sí, lo recuerdo… Pero, el caso es que…este es mi último favor, Soul.

Otro escalofrío.

-…No digas eso…

-Pero es la verdad, Soul, y es algo que no se puede evitar. No por mucho que te escondas de ella, la realidad deja de serlo. Por lo que…te pido…solo te pido… Visita mi tumba una vez, solo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo seré inmensamente feliz.

-Maka…

Nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo. Tenía miedo… mucho miedo…

Escuché su suave risa cantarina. Podría jurar que está sonriendo.

-Ey, Soul, ¿me ves?

Sentí algo en el pecho. Un profundo y anhelante dolor y alivio.

-¡Maka!

Me incorporé de golpe. Miré en derredor, pero Maka ya no estaba… Nunca había estado ahí, ¿verdad?

Alcé la vista al cielo, donde el sol ya empezaba a despedirse…

Inspiré hondo, como tenía costumbre hacer antes de tocar el piano. Grité.

-¡MAKA!

"_-Ey, Soul, ¿me ves?"_

…No te volveré a ver nunca más…

*.*.*

-Mira, te he traído un ramo de esas flores que te gustaban tanto. Sí, sé que solo son tres, pero, ¡no sabes lo caro que es un ramo de diez o doce flores! Además, mi paga es pequeña…

Silencio.

-Te las dejo aquí, aunque no tardarán en marchitarse… Ey, no te preocupes, vendré aquí más a menudo para cambiarlas y ponerte unas nuevas, para así dar un poco de color…a esta insulsa piedra que tiene tu nombre gravado.

Más silencio.

-He…he venido, tal y como me pediste que hiciera. Para que veas que realmente cumplo con mis promesas, ¿eh…? Espero que te haya gustado el hecho de que haya venido hoy aquí…

Solo responde el silencio.

-¿Sabes…? Te echo muchísimo de menos… ¿Lo haces tú también? Espero que sí…-pausa-¿Sabes? Ya no veo ningún espíritu… Curioso, ¿verdad? Tal vez era por ti por lo que podía verlos… Tal vez… ¿Estás aquí a mi lado y no puedo verte? Ojalá pudiera volver a verte…

¿Por qué no surge tu voz del silencio?

-He ido a visitar a tu padre. Parece algo mejor, aunque en lo que respecta a limpieza de la casa y la cocina, no muy bien, que digamos… Ah, y tu madre… Se va a casar el mes que viene con un compañero de trabajo… Parece feliz, igual que tu padre. Parece que poco a poco se van recuperando… ¿Yo? Bueno, hago lo que puedo… El otro día fui al cine con Black Star, Kid y las chicas. Te sorprendería saber que desde que no pude ir contigo a ver aquella película, no había vuelto a ir al cine, pero insistieron…y tuve que darles una oportunidad. Ah, y Black apareció con la nariz vendada… Es que el otro día le di un puñetazo y, bueno… El caso es que… tengo que cambiar… Además, te lo prometí, o algo parecido, ¿no? Y he vuelto a tocar el piano, aunque he perdido mucha práctica y aún me duelen un poco los dedos y las manos…

"_Estoy aquí… ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué… no puedo verte?"_

-… ¿Sabes, Maka? Te quiero…y eso es algo que nunca cambiará… Sí, sé que tal vez suena poco cool, pero tenía que decirlo; quiero que lo sepas. Así que… todo se acabó, ¿verdad? Hace tiempo que todo se acabó…

"_-Ey, Soul, ¿me ves?"_

Se escuchó el soplar del viento, y una chica con cabello rubio cenizo, recogido en dos coletas, de ojos verde esmeralda, sentada en la tumba, me miraba.

-...Te veo, Maka.

Entonces, te despediste con una sonrisa y desapareciste. Para siempre.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bueno, como siempre, parece que prefiero escribir este tipo de historias tristes con toques románticos. Espero que les haya llegado al corazoncito^^ Y, sinceramente, aparte de ser el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (o eso creo =P), es el que más me gusta de Soul Eater, de verdad. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! Me ha encantado escribirlo, la temática, el cómo de los personajes… Todo^^ (estoy muy orgullosa, y también por haber cumplido un año! =P)

Porque la muerte de un ser querido no deja indiferente a nadie…

Muchas gracias por todo durante todo este tiempo! Espero que me sigan apoyando de aquí en adelante también!^^

Bye~!^^

Pd. Para alegría de algunos, he subido otra nueva historia, titulada "_**Los Jóvenes del Orfanato**_", segunda parte de mi fic SasuSaku "Los Chicos del Orfanato!^^

Pd2. Respecto a la conti de "Synchronicity"… Habrá que esperar un poco más. Lo siento y gracias!


End file.
